Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, in particular, relates to a display device, a display method and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional electronic products cannot control a user to play it at a suitable distance. Thus, upon playing the electronic products, the user tends to become tired in eyes if he is too close to the electronic products. It may cause myopia of the user.